listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games: I-O
This is an alphabetical list of video games. *Video games starting with A-C *Video games starting with D-H *'Video games starting with I-O' *Video games starting with P-S *Video games starting with T-Z I *''I Am Alive'' (2009) *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' (Vivendi Games, 2006) *''Ice Climber'' *''Ice Climber-e'' *''Ice Nine'' *''Icewind Dale'' **''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale 2'' *''Ico'' * IGI series **''Project I.G.I.'' (2000) **''IGI-2: Covert Strike'' (2003) *''I-go, another name for Go (board game)'' *''I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream'' (1995) *''Ikaruga'' *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey'' *''iM1A2'' *''Imabikisō'' (2007) *''Imogen'' (Micro Power, 1986) *''Imperium Galactica'' (Digital Reality, 1997) *''Imperium Galactica II: Alliances'' (Digital Reality, 2000) *''Import Tuner Challenge'' (Genki) *''Impossamole'' (Core, 1990) *''Impossible Creatures'' (Relic, 2003) *''Impossible Mission'' (Epyx, 1983) *''Impossible Mission II'' (Epyx, 1988)) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Independence War'' (a.k.a. I-War) *''Independence War 2: Edge of Chaos'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' (LucasArts, 1992) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' (LucasArts, 1989) *''Indy 500'' (Atari, 1977) *''IndyCar'' *''InFamous'' *''Initial D Extreme Stage'' *''I-Ninja'' (Argonaut Games, 2004) *''Innocent Until Caught'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission'' *''The Institute'' *'' Intellivison Lives!'' *''International Cricket Captain'' series **''International Cricket Captain'' (1998) **''International Cricket Captain 2'' **''International Cricket Captain 2000'' **''International Cricket Captain 2001'' **''International Cricket Captain 2002'' **''International Cricket Captain 2005'' **''International Cricket Captain 2006'' *''International Karate'' series (System 3) **''International Karate'' (1986) **''International Karate +'' (1987) *''Invasion of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom'' (Pop, 1995) *''Invincible Tiger: The Legend of Han Tao'' (2009) *''Iridion 3D'' (Shin'en, 2001) *''Iron Man'' (Sega, 2008) *''Iron Seed'' (Channel 7, 1994) *''World Cup Italia '90'' (Sega, 1990) J *''Jack Nicklaus's Golf'' *''Jade Cocoon'' *''Jade Cocoon 2'' *''Jade Empire'' *''Jak and Daxter Series'' **''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' (Sony, 2001) **''Jak II'' (Sony) **''Jak 3'' (Sony, 2004) **''Jak X: Combat Racing'' (Sony, 2005) **''Daxter'' (Sony, 2006) *''James Bond'' series (Millennium, 1990) **''James Bond'' **''James Pond 2: Codename: RoboCod'' **''The Aquatic Games'' **''James Bond 3: Operation Starfish'' *''Jaws'' series **''Shark Jaws'' (1975) **''Jaws'' (1987) **''Jaws Unleashed'' (2006) *''Jazz Jackrabbit series **''Jazz Jackrabbit'' **''Jazz Jackrabbit 2'' **''Jazz Jackrabbit 3'' **''Jazz Jackrabbit Advance'' *''Jeep Thrills'' *''Jetfighter'' series *''Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000'' *''Jetpac'' *''Jetset'' (1980) *''Jet Set Willy'' *''JezzBall'' *''Jinxter'' *''Jocky Wilson's Darts Challenge'' *''Jocky Wilson's Darts Compendium'' *''John Madden Football'' *''Jonah Lomu Rugby'' *''Journey'' *''Journey Across the Abyss'' *''The Journeyman Project'' series **''The Journeyman Project'' (1992) **''The Journeyman Project Turbo!'' (1994) **''The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime'' (1997) **''The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time'' (1995) **''The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time'' (1998) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (THQ, 2008) *''Joust'' *''Juiced'' (2005) *''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' (2007) *''Juiced: Eliminator'' (2006) *''Juka and Monophonic Menace'' *''Jump 'n Bump'' (Brainchild, 1998) *''Jumpman'' *''Jumping Flash!'' *''Jumping Flash! 2'' *''Jurassic Park'' series **''Jurassic Park III: DNA Factor'' **''Jurassic Park 3: Island Attack'' **''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' *''Just Cause'' (2006) *''Just Cause 2'' (2009) K *''K240'' *''Kabuki Quantum Fighter'' *''Kampfgruppe'' (1985) *''Karateka'' *''Katamari Damacy'' (2004) *''KGB'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kill Yourself'' *''Killzone'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Killzone liberation'' *''Kick Off'' *''Kick Off 2'' *''Kids on Keys'' (Spinnaker, 1984) *''Killer 7'' *''Kill Point: The Game'' *''King of Dragon Pass'' *''King of Fighters'' series (1994) *''King's Quest'' series **''King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown'' (1984) **''King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne'' (1985) **''King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human'' (1986) **''King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella'' (1988) **''King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!'' (1990) **''King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow'' (1992) **''King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride'' (1994) **''King's Quest VIII: The Mask of Eternity'' (1998) *''King of Fighters'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' series **''Kingdom Hearts'' **''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' **''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''King of the Zoo'' *''Kingdom Under Fire'' series **''Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders'' *''Kirby'' series **''Kirby's Dream Land'' (GB, 1992) **''Kirby's Adventure'' (NES, 1993) **''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (GB, 1993) **''Kirby's Dream Course'' (SNES, 1994) **''Kirby's Avalanche'' (SNES, 1995) **''Kirby's Block Ball'' (GB, 1995) **''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES, 1996) **''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (GB, 1997) **''Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu'' (SNES, 1998) **''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (GBC, 2001) **''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (N64, 2002) **''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (GBA, 2002) **''Kirby Air Ride'' (GCN, 2003) **''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (GBA, 2004) **''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (NDS 2005) **''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (NDS 2006) **''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (GB, 1993) **''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (SNES, 1997) *''Klax'' (Atari Games, 1989) *''Klondike solitaire'' *''Knight Lore'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Knockout Kings'' series *''Koudelka'' *''Konami Crazy Racers'' *''Krakout'' *''Krypton Egg'' *''Kuma\War'' *''Kung Fu Master'' *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' L *''Labyrinth'' (Acornsoft, 1984) *''Labyrinth: The Computer Game'' (Lucasfilm, 1986) *''Labyrinth of Time, The'' *''Ladder'' *''Lady Sia'' *''Lair (video game)Lair'' *''Lakers versus Celtics'' *''Lamers'' *''Land of Devastation'' *''Laser Squad'' *''The Last Guy'' *''The Last Ninja'' series *''Law of the West'' *''Lazy Jones'' *''LBreakout'' *''Leather Goddesses of Phobos'' series *''Left 4 Dead'' *''Legacy of the Ancients'' *''Legend of Kage'' (Taito, 1986) *''Legacy of Kain'' series *''Legal Crime'' *''Legend of the Red Dragon'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' series **''Link: The Faces of Evil'' (Phillips CDi) **''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES, 1987) **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES, 1992) **''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' (GCN, 2003) **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords'' (GBA, 2002) **''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (GCN, 2004) **''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (GB, 1993) **''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (GBC, 1998) **''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (N64, 2000) **''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64, 1998) **''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (GCN, 2003) **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' (GBC, 2001) **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' (GBC, 2001) **''The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass'' (DS, 2007) **''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (GBA, 2005) **''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (GCN, 2003) **''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (GCN, 2006) **''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (Wii) **''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (NS, 2017) **''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' (Phillips CDi) **''Zelda's Adventure'' (Phillips CDi) **''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (NES/GBA, 1988/2004) **''My Nintendo Picross: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (3DS, 2016) *''Legionnaire (game)'' *''Lego Bionicle'' *''Lego Chess'' *''Lego Creator'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008) *''Lego Island'' *''Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge'' *''Lego Island Xtreme Stunts'' *''Lego Loco'' *''Lego Racers'' *''Lego Racers 2'' *''Lego Soccer Mania'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Stunt Rally'' *''Leisure Suit Larry'' series *''Lemmings'' series **''Lemmings'' **''Oh No! More Lemmings'' **''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' *''Lethal Xcess'' *''LHX Attack Chopper'' *''Liero'' **''Liero Xtreme'' *''Life and Death'' *''Life and Death 2: The Brain'' *''Life Force'' *''Lineage'' *''A Line in the Sand'' *''Linger in Shadows'' *''Links'' *''Lion'' *''Lines'' (Color Lines) *''Lionel Trains: On Track'' *''Lionheart'' *''Liquid War'' *''Little Big Adventure'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Little Computer People'' *''Little House in the Plateau'' *''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' *''Little Ninja Brothers'' *''Liverpool'' *''Llamatron'' *''LMA Manager series'' *''Lode Runner'' *''Loom'' *''Loopz'' *''Lord_of_the_rings_online'' *''Lords of Conquest'' *''The Lords of Midnight'' *''The Lost Admiral'' *''Lost Kingdoms'' *''Lost Kingdoms II'' *''The Lost Vikings'' (1993) *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Lugaru'' (PC/Mac) *''Lunar series'' **''Lunar: Dragon Song'' (NDS) **''Lunar Legend'' (GBA) **''Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete'' (PS) **''Lunar: The Silver Star'' (Sega CD) **''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' (Sega CD) **''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete'' (PS) *''Lunar Jetman'' *''Lux'' M *M&M's video games **''M&M's: The Lost Formulas'' **''M&M's: Shell Shocked'' **''M&M's Kart Racing'' *''M-1 Tank Platoon'' (1989) Ma *''M.A.C.S. Basic Rifle Simulator'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madden NFL Series'' *''Madness and the Minotaur'' (Spectral Associates, 1981) *''Maelstrom'' *''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven'' *''The Magic Candle'' *''Magic Carpet'' *''Magic Jewelry'' *''Magic: The Gathering'' *''Magic Sword'' (Capcom, 1990) *''Mahjong Taikai IV'' *''Mainichi Issho'' *''Makai Kingdom'' *''Mall Tycoon'' series **''Mall Tycoon'' **''Mall Tycoon 2'' **''Mall Tycoon 3'' *''Manhunter (game)'' *''Maniac Mansion'' (1987) *''Manic Miner'' (1983) *''MapleStory'' *''Marathon'' (1994) **''Marathon 2: Durandal'' (1995) **''Marathon Infinity (1996) *''Marble Madness'' *Mario and Luigi Series **Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS) **Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey (DS) **Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (2013, 3DS) **Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam (3DS) **''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005, DS) **''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, GBA) **Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (3DS) *''Mario and Wario'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Mario Bros.-e'' *''Mario Golf'' series **''Mario Golf'' **''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' **''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario Is Missing!'' *''Mario Kart'' series **''Super Mario Kart'' **''Mario Kart 64'' **''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' **''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' **''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' **''Mario Kart DS (2005, DS) **Mario Kart 7 (3DS) **Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) **Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (NS) *Mario Paint'' *''Mario Party'' series **''Mario Party'' **''Mario Party 2'' **''Mario Party 3'' **''Mario Party 4'' **''Mario Party 5'' **''Mario Party 6'' **''Mario Party 7'' **''Mario Party 8'' **''Mario Party-e'' **''Mario Party Advance'' **''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Pinball Land'' *''Mario Tennis'' series **''Mario Tennis'' **''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005, Nintendo,GBA) **''Mario Power Tennis** (2004, Nintendo,GBA)'' *''Mario's Picross'' *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004, Nintendo, GBA) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006, Nintendo,DS) *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series **''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' **''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Mask of the Sun'' *''Massive Action Game'' *''Mass Effect: Revelation'' *''Masterblaster'' *''Master of Magic'' (Simtex / Microprose 1994) *''Master of Orion'' series *''Masters of the Universe - He-Man: Power of Grayskull *''Masters of the Universe - He-Man: Defender of Grayskull *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' *''Max Payne'' **''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Mazzembly 1997'' Mc-Me *''Mc Kids'' *''MechAssault'' (2002) *''MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf'' (2004) *''Mech Brigade'' (1985) *''MechWarrior'' series **''MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat'' **''MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries'' **''MechWarrior 3'' **''MechWarrior 4'' **''MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries *''MechQuest'' *''Medal of Honor'' series'' **''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' **''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Breakthrough'' **''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead'' **''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' **''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' **''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator'' **''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' **''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' **''Medal of Honor: Underground'' **''Medal of Honour: Airbourne'' *''Medieval: Total War'' *''Medieval 2: Total War'' *''Mega Man'' (RockMan) series **''Mega Man'' **''Mega Man 2'' **''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' **''Mega Man 3'' **''Mega Man 4'' **''Mega Man 5'' **''Mega Man 6'' **''Mega Man 7'' **''Mega Man 8'' **''Mega Man 9'' **''Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Revenge'' (GB) **''Mega Man II'' (GB) **''Mega Man III'' (GB) **''Mega Man IV'' (GB) **''Mega Man V'' (GB) **''Mega Man & Bass'' **''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' (GCN, PS2) **''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' **''Mega Man Powered Up'' **''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' **''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' **''Mega Man's Soccer'' **''Mega Man'' (GG) **''Mega Man'' (DOS) **''Mega Man 3'' (DOS) **''Mega Man Cell Phone games'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' series **''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' **''Mega Man Battle Network'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 3 White'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 4 Blue Moon'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 4 Red Sun'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team Colonel'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team Protoman'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar'' **''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar'' **''Mega Man Network Transmission'' *''Mega Man Legends'' series **''Mega Man Legends'' **''Mega Man 64'' **''Mega Man Legends 2'' **''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' series **''Mega Man Star Force Draco **''Mega Man Star Force Leo'' **''Mega Man Star Force Pegasus'' *''Mega Man X'' series **''Mega Man X'' **''Mega Man X2'' **''Mega Man X3'' **''Mega Man X4'' **''Mega Man X5'' **''Mega Man X6'' **''Mega Man X7'' **''Mega Man X8'' **''Mega Man Xtreme'' **''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' **''Mega Man X Command Mission'' **''Mega Man X Collection'' **''Maverick Hunter X'' *''Mega Man Zero'' series **''Mega Man Zero'' **''Mega Man Zero 2'' **''Mega Man Zero 3'' **''Mega Man Zero 4'' *''Mega Man ZX'' series **''Mega Man ZX'' **''Mega Man ZX Advent'' *''Megazone 23: Aoi Garland'' *''Menace Beach'' *''Men In Black'' series **''Men In Black: The Series'' **''Men in Black: The series 2'' **''Men In Black II: Alien Escape'' *''Metal Gear'' series **''Metal Gear'' (1987) **''Metal Gear Online'' (2008) **''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (1990) **''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) ***''Metal Gear Solid: Integral'' (1999) ***''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions'' (1999) ***''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' (2004) ***''Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel'' (2006) **''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (2001) ***''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'' (2002) ***''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' (2002) **''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (2004) ***''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' (2005) **''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2007) **''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (2007) **''Snake's Revenge'' (1990) **''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' (2000) **''Metal Gear Ac!d'' (2004) **''Metal Gear Ac!d 2'' (2005) *''Metal Mutant'' *''Metal Slug'' series *''Meteor, the Stone, and a Long Glass of Sherbet, the - the Interactive Memoirs of a Diplomat'' (Graham Nelson, 1996) *''Metro Cross'' *''Metroid'' series **''Metroid'' (NES/GBA, 1986/2004) **''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (GB, 1991) **''Super Metroid'' (SNES, 1994) **''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) **''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) **''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) **''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (GCN, 2004) **''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (DS, 2005) **''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (DS, 2006) **''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Metropolismania'' *''Metropolismania 3'' Mi-My *''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker'' (Sega, 1990) *''MicroLeague Baseball'' *''MicroLeague Football'' *Micro Mages (NES, 2018) *''Microsoft Flight Simulator'' series *''Microsoft Golf'' *''Midnight Club'' series **''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' (Angel Studios, 2000) **''Midnight Club II'' (Rockstar San Diego, 2003) **''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (Rockstar San Diego, 2005) ***''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix (Rockstar San Diego, 2006) *''Midtown Madness'' series **''Midtown Madness'' (Microsoft Game Studios/Angel Studios, 1999) **''Midtown Madness 2'' (Angel Studios, 2000) **''Midtown Madness 3'' (Digital Illusions CE, 2003} *''MiG Alley'' *''Might and Magic'' series (1986) *''Millennium 2.2'' *''Millipede'' *''Minesweeper'' *''Missile Command'' *''Mist of Chaos'' *''Miyasato Miyoshi Kyoudai Naizou: Sega Golf Club'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire'' *''Modem Wars'' *''Modern Warfare 2'' *''Moist'' (Scarlet Herring, 1996) *''MoleZ'' *''The Moment of Silence'' *''Monaco Grand Prix'' *''Monato Esprit'' *''Monopoly Tycoon'' *''Monkey Island'' series **''The Secret of Monkey Island'' **''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' **''The Curse of Monkey Island'' **''Escape from Monkey Island'' *''Monster Business'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia'' *''Monster Madness: Grave Danger'' *''Monster Truck Madness series'' **''Monster Truck Madness'' **''Monster Truck Madness 2'' *''Monty on the Run'' *''Moon Cresta'' *''Moon Patrol'' *''Moria'' *''Mortal Kombat'' series **''Mortal Kombat (video game)'' (Midway Games, 1992) **''Mortal Kombat II'' (1993) **''Mortal Kombat 3'' (1995) **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' (Midway Games\Avalanche Software, 1995) **''Mortal Kombat 4'' (Midway Games, 1997) **''Mortal Kombat Advance'' **''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' **''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance **''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' **''Mortal Kombat Gold'' (Eurocom, 1999) **''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' (Midway Games, 1997) **''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' **''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' (Midway Games, 2000) **''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' (Midway Games, 1996) **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' **''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Motor City Online (EA Games, 2001) *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *''Mount&Blade'' (TaleWorlds) *''The Movies'' *''My Spanish Coach'' *''My Word Coach'' *''Mystery P.I.: The Lottery Ticket *''Myst'' *''Myth (computer game series)'' N *''N90 Dayfire *''Nahlakh'' *''Nam'' or Napalm *''Nancy Drew Mystery series *''Natuk'' *''NBA Jam'' series *''Nebulus'' *''Need for Speed'' series **''The Need for Speed'' **''Need for Speed II'' **''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' **''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' **''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' **''Need for Speed: Motor City'' (working title of Motor City Online) **''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' **''Need for Speed: Undercover'' **''Need for Speed: Underground'' **''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' **''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' **''Need for Speed: Carbon'' **''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' **''Need for Speed: V-Rally'' **''Need for Speed: V-Rally 2'' *''Nerf Arena Blast'' *''NetHack'' *''Netrek'' *''NetStorm: Islands at War'' *''Network'' *''Neuromancer'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' series from BioWare *''New Adventures of Mary Kate and Ashley'' *New Super Mario Bros. series **''New Super Mario Bros.'' (DS, 2006) **''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Wii) **New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) **New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) **New Super Luigi U (Wii U) **New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (NS) *''New Zealand Story'' *''NFL Blitz'' series **''NFL Blitz 20-02'' *''NFL Challenge'' *''NHL series'' **''NHL 92'' **''NHL 93'' **''NHL 94'' **''NHL 95'' **''NHL 96'' **''NHL 97'' **''NHL 98'' **''NHL 99'' **''NHL 2000'' **''NHL 2001'' **''NHL 2002'' **''NHL 2003'' **''NHL 2004'' **''NHL 2005'' *''Nibbles'' (Microsoft, 1991) *''Nibbles from Redwood High School (Larkspur)'' *''Nightfire'' *''Night Hawk: F-117A Stealth Fighter 2.0'' *''Nik & Kit'' *''NiL'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' series **''Ninja Gaiden'' (1988) **''Ninja Gaiden'' (1989) **''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos'' (1990) **''Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom'' (1991) **''Ninja Gaiden'' (1991) **''Ninja Gaiden Shadow'' **''Ninja Gaiden'' (1992) **''Ninja Gaiden'' (2004) ***''Ninja Gaiden Black'' ***''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' **''Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword'' (est. 2008) **''Ninja Gaiden II'' (est. 2008) *''Nintendogs'' series **''Nintendogs: Best Friends'' (Nintendo, 2005) **''Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends'' (Nintendo, 2005) **''Nintendogs: Dachshund and Friends'' (Nintendo, 2005) **''Nintendogs: Dalmatian and Friends'' (Nintendo, 2006) **''Nintendogs: Labrador and Friends'' (Nintendo, 2005) *''Nobby the Aardvark'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' *''Noctis'' *''No One Lives Forever'' series *''North and South'' *''Number Munchers'' *''Nuclear Wastland'' O *''O2Jam'' *''Obliterator'' *''Oddworld'' series *''Oids'' (FTL, 1986) *''Okage: Shadow King'' *''OMEGA'' *''Omega Boost'' *''On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness'' *''Oni'' *''OpenTTD'' *''The Operational Art of War'' *''Operation Flashpoint'' *''Operation Innerspace'' *''Operation: Overkill II'' *''Operation Thunderbolt'' *''Operation Wolf'' *''Orbiter'' *''Oregon Trail, The'' series *''Original War'' *''Ork'' *''Oasis'' (Mind Control Software, 2005) *''Othello'' *''Outfit, The (Relic Entertainment, 2006) *''Outlaws'' (Ultimate, 1985) *''Outlaws'' (LucasArts, 1997) *''Outpost'' *''Outpost Kaloki X'' *''Out Run'' *''Out to Lunch'' *''Overlord'' *''Oxyd'' bg:Списък на видео игрите от: I-O ro:Lista jocurilor video: I-O ru:Список компьютерных и видеоигр: I-O *I-O